


Thinking of You

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choices, Community: daisychain_drab, F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-500, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tried to avoid Luna whenever possible. He had always done this, from the first time she had walked up to him and tried to talk to him, but after a certain sweaty, spontaneous hour in the second-floor lavatory, Draco was more inclined than ever to pretend that she didn't exist. Written for Round 13 of daisychain_drab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Free Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518657) by [Gamma_Orionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis). 



> Written for Round 13 of daisychain_drab, with the pairing Draco/Luna. The challenge for this round was to write a sequel for a previously-written work. This is a sequel to Free Love, written by me for deflower_draco 2012. I highly recommend reading that first, although you can probably make out more or less what happened in it just by reading this.

Draco tried to avoid Luna whenever possible. He had always done this, from the first time she had walked up to him and tried to talk to him, but after a certain sweaty, spontaneous hour in the second-floor lavatory, Draco was more inclined than ever to pretend that she didn't exist.

Luna had probably planned the whole thing, he decided. She had known that he would be in the lavatory, known that he would be concerned and rushed, and so she had planted herself there in the most shamelessly sexual position she could imagine. And then she had taken advantage of his surprise and confusion to take his virginity. She had probably spent days or even weeks pondering how best to get him alone and vulnerable, so when she did, she could throw herself at him. She had probably completely orchestrated the circumstances so that he wouldn't be in any mental state to  _refuse_  her.

But if it was all part of some grand plan to take his virginity, Luna certainly wasn't doing as much gloating as he would have thought appropriate. In fact, if anything, she was being uncannily discreet. She didn't talk to him outside of a bright and cheery, "Hello, Draco," when they passed in the corridors, and he had never once heard giggling or whispering.

Had she just  _not told anyone_  that she'd slept with him?

He couldn't imagine why she wouldn't. He would have thought that it would be something worth gloating over at least a  _little_  bit.

Not that he  _wanted_  her to gloat. No, he wanted her to completely forget that anything had ever happened. He wanted her to move on with her life and he would move on with his and they would both forget what they'd done.

Draco told himself that every time he passed by Luna and found himself glowering at her because she acknowledged him with "Hello, Draco," and not with a demure blush ( _the normal reaction_ ) or an exuberant declaration of lust ( _the reaction he might have expected from Looney Lovegood_ ). He didn't  _want_  her to be thinking about what had happened between them.

Except that maybe – just a little – he did.

Only because he couldn't get it out of his mind.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
